hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Manabu Inukai
'Manabu Inukai '(犬飼 学, Inukai Manabu) is Suzume's classmate, as well as the class president. He is friends with Mamura and Sarumaru, the latter of whom he seems to spend a lot of time with. He also has a crush on Tsurutani, whom he later begins to date after confessing to her during the school's cultural festival. Appearance Inukai has short, light brown hair and amber eyes. Personality Inukai is very studious and generally is within the top fifteen rank-wise for exams. Because of this, he is considered as a "nerd" by Yuyuka. He is also generally a very cheerful person and helps people out with their problems. Plot Inukai is shown in Tsurutani and Inukai to be a person of many skills, accepting every request for help from his friends and teachers. Sarumaru says that "I've never seen you lose your cool. You always have that calm attitude and a 'do things smoothly' kind of image," and asks him if he has any weak points. As Inukai is thinking of what weak points he might have, a student known as Monika Tsurutani walks in, catching his gaze. Later when he comes home, his little sister asks if he could braid her hair. As he is braiding, his thoughts start to drift to Tsurutani and her curly hair. He doesn't notice when he begins twisting and messing up his sister's hair. One day when he's walking down the hall, carrying a stack of math notebooks, Tsuru comes by and asks him if they are due today. When he replies yes, he accidentally drops all the notebooks to the floor, and Tsurutani offers to help pick them up. As she leaves, he thinks to himself, "That was the first time someone has helped me." Later on in a soccer game, Inukai sees Tsurutani about to get hit by the ball in a crowd. In attempt to save her, he jumps towards her lading on top of her. Seeing what he had done, he gets a nosebleed and faints, waking up in the infirmary. Tsurutani says she was quite moved when someone tried to protect her, being how she looks like she can defend herself. She calls him "Mr. Perfect" and leaves the room. At that point Inukai realizes his weakness was love, stating, "When I'm in front of you, whatever I'm doing turns into a mess." After realizing this, he makes small movements of affection towards Tsurutani and eventually confesses to her. She accepts his feelings, and the two start to date. Six years later, he and Tsurutani are the first to getting married in their group of friends. Trivia *His favorite food is ekiben, which is short for "eki obentō," a type of boxed lunch sold at train stations. *He likes to watch sports, and his favorite sport is soccer. *His favorite school subjects are math and history. *In middle school, he was the captain of the soccer club, as well as the student council president. *He claims his only weakness is love—to be more specific, his love towards Tsurutani. *He is worried about the fact that he is not growing any taller. *He has a side story based about himself and Tsurutani. *The animal in Inukai's name, dog (犬), is the "inu" in "Inukai." Gallery Inukai receiving a call.jpg|Inukai getting a phone call from Shishio in day.4 Inukai2.jpg|Inukai witnessing the cat-fight in day.5 Inukai1.png|Inukai on the cover of day.18 Chapter 28 Cover Page.jpg|Inukai on the cover of day.28 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male